


Under Your Skin, Into Your Heart

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: Momo discovers jealousy for the first time.Mina realizes she doesn't know Momo as well as she thought.Both learn that being in a relationship is also a learning process.





	Under Your Skin, Into Your Heart

Mina woke up to the smell of peaches and cream.

 

Her face was buried into the crook of Momo's neck, their limbs a tangled mess beneath the bedsheets despite the fact their naked bodies fit perfectly into one another. Momo's arms were still securely fastened around her while the other girl exhaled slow, soft breaths onto the top of her head, a sign Momo was still fast asleep. Mina nuzzled deeper into her girlfriend, seeking further comfort and warmth till they were forced to leave the bed. There was nothing more perfect than waking up every morning like this.

 

_Five more minutes…_

 

It was only a minute later when Nayeon's voice boomed from the other side of the door followed by several poundings with her first.

 

"MOMO-YAH! MINA-YAH! TIME TO GET UP. WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR BEFORE WE LEAVE FOR SCHEDULES."

 

Both Momo and Mina bolted upright and startled completely awake by the eldest member. "Jesus, I swear that Im Nayeon! For a split second I thought someone was breaking into the dorm. My heart is racing so fast," Momo exclaimed loudly, a sigh following while she placed a hand over her heart to feel the rapid heartbeat.

 

"Oh really? Unnie made your heart race that easily? I guess I have some competition if being loud is all it takes," Mina lightly teased while leaning in to brush her lips against Momo's cheek.

 

"I can't deny that hearing you moaning my name really made my heart race last night," Momo chuckled and gingerly pulled Mina onto her lap so she was positioned sideways. Her arms encircled around Mina's waist to hold her steady and planted butterfly kisses across the ballerina's soft, vanilla-scented skin, starting from the shoulder and making her way up to the younger girl's jawline. Momo smirked when Mina spread her legs on her own volition, as if she was silently begging Momo to touch her again. And Momo gave what Mina wished, pressing and circling her thumb to Mina's clit that earned her an adorable whimper. "I think it's safe to say that you're still in the lead for my affection."

 

Mina bucked her hip while her eyes lightly fluttered closed, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth as she solely focused on the way Momo was pleasuring her. "Y-You know we have to get ready soon. We don't have time for―"

 

"Doesn't mean we can't try," Momo cut Mina off and grinned in a manner that almost appeared childish yet her eyes contained a level of suggestive mischief far more mature than that of a child. She slowly ran her tongue up against the shell of Mina's ear before whispering hotly. "I've barely touched you and you're already _this_ wet. Do you really want me to stop?"

 

Mina's first response was a heavy, shaky breath followed by a sharp intake when she felt Momo slide in a single digit into her sensitive center. She buried her face back into the crook of Momo's neck, not because she was tired, but now she was fully aware of each and every motion and touch Momo was doing to her. They've only been together for a couple of months now but it always shocked Mina just how fast Momo memorized all the erogenous zones on and inside her body. Momo could easily turn Mina into a hot and sweaty mess in a matter of seconds if she truly wanted to, so Mina had no doubt that they could finish this "business" swiftly.

 

If only they didn't have somewhere to be.

 

"Momo…" Mina groaned as she threw her head back when Momo inserted another finger inside of her and began pumping the digits in and out of her with precision, stroking and curling her fingers against her inner walls in just the right way that made Mina's thighs quiver.

 

Momo quietly laughed in Mina's ear then adorned her jawline with soft, gentle kisses that were polar opposite in execution compared to the increased tempo of her finger thrusts into Mina's womanhood. "Already squeezing so tightly around me," Momo purred to which Mina responded with a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a moan. It made Momo flash a cheshire cat-like grin and slid her fingers, curling them one last time within Mina that was enough to bring Mina over the edge. Momo's smile widened when Mina uttered name as her orgasm washed over her body, twitching and shuddering as she clung tightly to Momo until she came down from her high.

 

Mina's breathing was still unsteady and heavy but that didn't stop her from giving Momo a vibrant, gummy smile. "Mm… I'm definitely awake now."

 

"So am I. Now we really need to get ready before Jihyo and Nayeon start scolding us again," Momo chuckled and casually began to lick and suck her fingers clean, unaware the sight made Mina turn red from embarrassment.

 

"MOMO!" Mina whined and grabbed a pillow from behind her to whack Momo with.

 

"OW! WHAT DID I DO?!" Momo protested as she covered her head in a vain attempt to shield herself from several more blows from Mina.

 

~~~~~

 

Despite their quickie in the morning, Momo and Mina managed to get ready in time before their managers arrived to the dorm to pick them up. The rest of the members were aware of their relationship and how intimate they've become so it never surprised them whenever Mina and Momo were the last ones to get ready. Twice's popularity meant they didn't have much time alone together as they would have liked due to their busy and hectic schedules, and had to take advantage of what little free time they were given to spend time together. They were very thankful and fortunate that everyone else were so understanding.

 

"Surprised? Of course not. It was obvious since we debuted how much you two liked each other," Nayeon had said when they revealed their relationship.

 

"I actually thought it was never going to happen when you both did nothing after I pushed your heads for that pepero kiss. There was so much tension I had to do something," Sana laughed, joining in with the eldest.

 

Now here they were, almost two months into the relationship, and Mina couldn't be happier. Her head was perched on Momo's shoulder, resting comfortably, while the other was dozing away to catch what little sleep she could, mouth ajar, as their managers were driving them to the new JYP building to practice their stages for Japanese broadcast.

 

Mina glanced up at the sleeping Momo, affection and endearment twinkling in her eyes for her girlfriend, and had to resist the growing urge to kiss Momo on the cheek. It was too risky with their managers around.

 

For now, Mina was content to be next to Momo and clasped their hands together while intertwining their fingers.

 

~~~~~

 

The moment Twice entered the new company building they were greeted by their sunbae, Lee Sunmi. The former Wonder Girls member returned with a comeback recently and Twice instantly bowed to their senior and wished Sunmi good luck and well done on her comeback. One by one the members gave compliments ranging from Sunmi's performance on music shows, to the song, to her voice, and even to her looks.

 

Sunmi smiled and bowed to Twice in return. "Thank you. You are all too kind. I'm happy to have such adorable and supportive dongsaengs." Sunmi paused with eyes searching until they landed on Mina and took a step closer. "By the way, I heard you practicing on your singing the other day. You've improved so much last time I heard your singing. The sound of your voice is beautiful."

 

"T-Thank you very much," Mina answered back, visibly flustered and taken aback by the praise.

 

Sunmi's smiled widened and she placed a reassuring hand atop of Mina's shoulder. "I know you're usually chosen as the quiet one but know that Unnie has confidence in you and your potential as a singer."

 

Unbeknownst to Mina, Momo frowned as she watched the scene unfold before her, slowing crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"You already have the stage presence. Now you only need the confidence in yourself to help you truly shine," Sunmi continued her encouragement, reaching out to gingerly tuck strands of hair behind Mina's ear.

 

The ballerina could feel her cheeks warm up at the unexpected gesture and couldn't help but suddenly find her feet very interesting as she spoke. "Thank you again, Sunbaenim… I'll do my best to remember your words."

 

Twice bowed once more to Sunmi before she left the building, all of them sighing happily (sans Momo) at the encounter.

 

"Mina is really stealing the hearts of unnies these days. I'm so proud of you," Nayeon faked a sob while wrapping an arm around Mina's shoulders.

 

"What she really means is that Nayeon is jealous of you," Jeongyeon snickered, which earned a light punch to the arm from Nayeon.

 

Sana joined in and stood on the other side of Mina, wearing a gleeful expression. "I'm jealous! To be praised by our sunbae like that and to be touched by an actually goddess, how can you not be?"

 

Mina's cheeks went up another degree of warmth and covered them with her hands to hide them. "You girls are making a big deal out of this…"

 

Everyone laughed at Mina's embarrassment while they made their way to the large practice room.

 

Chaeyoung stopped when she noticed Momo wasn't following and had her attention directed at the front doors instead. "You okay, unnie?"

 

Momo hid her scowl and flashed a smile at Chaeyoung.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 

~~~~~

 

While practicing run-throughs of their choreographies, Mina never failed to put in her all. They weren't performing in front of anyone else besides the staff and each other, but she desired to work even harder any time they had schedules for Japan. The endless love and devotion their fans gave each time they performed made Mina feel so happy, there wasn't a proper set of words that could describe the amount of happiness and satisfaction that would course throughout her body seeing the Japanese audience applaud and cheer for them. Sana and Momo felt the same way.

 

But Mina noticed Momo wasn't dancing quite right today.

 

There was still power in each movement Momo executed however she lacked any grace or precision. Momo moved her arms sharply yet rigidly. Her steps were harsh against the wooden flooring and her teeth were gritted. Mina had been watching Momo closely for years, ever since they met when they were trainees. Momo was on a whole different level compared to everyone else, and it was clear to her that Momo loved to dance; that dancing was her absolute passion. It showed whenever she finished a performance, she would give off a dazzling smile. It was impossible to look away once you saw Momo giving it her all as she danced.

 

But right now, Momo looked… frustrated. But why?

 

The change in Momo's dance even caught the eye of their dance instructor who was overseeing their practice in order to help them achieve close to perfection.

 

"Momo! You stepped too harshly and quickly that you moved half a beat early!" the instructor scolded.

 

Momo winced and hung her head in apology. "I'm sorry."

 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Hm. Maybe it's time to give you girls a break. It's been two hours and everyone has been working hard, so enjoy your lunches so we can continue once you all are feeling more refreshed."

 

The moment they were dismissed for a meal break, Momo immediately left the dance studio. The fact Momo left so suddenly before eating was an immediate red flag to Mina, prompting her to go after the other girl.

 

"Momo!" Mina called out as she left the studio, briskly walking to catch up.

 

Momo ignored her and continued to walk away.

 

"Momo!!" Mina called out again, and she was ignored once more. Mina huffed and jogged to grasp Momo by the wrist, tugging her to a halt. "Momo, why didn't you stop?" She gently pulled at Momo's arm but the latter refused to turn around. "What's wrong? Talk to me.."

 

Momo exhaled loudly and whipped her head around, roughly pulling herself free from Mina's grasp. "Nothing is wrong," Momo snapped irritably.

 

Momo's tone immediately rubbed Mina the wrong way. "Clearly, something is wrong when you're answering me back in that way," Mina retorted, brows furrowed both in confusion and annoyance.

 

"It doesn't concern you."

 

"It concerns me now that you sound angry at me when I've done nothing wrong when I'm just worried about you!"

 

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO BE CONCERN SO LEAVE ME ALONE." Momo lashed out with narrowed eyes.

 

Those words stabbed Mina in the heart. She inhaled deeply and slowly, then turned her back to Momo. "Fine. Have it your way. I don't know what's the matter with you, but know that this isn't my fault whatsoever. You're the one being childish with that attitude of yours. When you've calmed down from your tantrum, come talk to me again."

 

Mina walked away with a straight posture and held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

 

She felt Momo's eyes on her as she walked away, hoping that Momo would call her name and stop her.

 

But Momo said nothing, and that hurt Mina more.

 

~~~~~

 

Mina thought everything would be resolved in a day or two but she was wrong.

 

A week has passed and she's barely said two sentences to Momo. Whatever was plaguing Momo's behavior, Momo was stubborn enough not to approach her or even try to resolve the problem. The moment Mina would even try to talk to Momo, Momo would mumble some excuse before dismissing herself before Mina could stop her.

 

At first, Mina was angry. She knew she did nothing wrong to warrant such treatment from Momo. But as days passed, that anger turned to sadness and loneliness. Momo would do everything she can to avoid looking at her and avoiding to be in the same room as her. She was surprised when Jihyo showed up in their room in place of Momo and had to apologize greatly to Mina, the leader know full well of their situation but knew it wasn't her place to interfere, and since then Jihyo was her roommate. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Jihyo's presence but it was because it wasn't the warmth she craved, the warmth she missed so desperately.

 

They were so close and yet Mina felt so far from Momo, unable to reach out to her no matter how hard she tried because Momo would simply push her away without saying a word.

 

It dawned on Mina that this was their first fight. They had never fought with each other and rarely had any disagreements with each other. She had never seen Momo act this way before and was at a loss at what to do next because the longer this continued, the more her heart hurt from being separated from Momo.

 

Although she hoped to handle the situation herself, Mina decided that she had to consult someone and decided on Jeongyeon, Momo's former roommate. She found the short-haired girl sitting at the table alone eating instant ramen while browsing her phone with her free hand. When Jeongyeon noticed her, she gave her a welcoming smile. "Hey, Minari. What's up?"

 

Mina took a seat in front of Jeongyeon, wearing a sullen look. "I wanted to ask you about something."

 

Jeongyeon observed her for a moment and set her chopsticks and phone down. "About Momo, I'm guessing." Mina nodded which made Jeongyeon purse her lips in thought. "Momo's a stubborn one, isn't she?"

 

"She won't even tell me what's wrong. I don't even know what started this whole mess," Mina conceded dejectedly. "How can I help resolve this if I don't even know what the cause is?"

 

The older girl gave her a sympathetic smile, moving over a chair so she was sitting adjacent to Mina to place a comforting hand on her head. "You came to me for a reason, right? I'll try to help you if I can."

 

Mina sniffed and swallowed back her tears that she has been suppressing. "Jeongyeon unnie, you were roommates with Momo for a long time. Maybe you can help me gain some insight on her behavior." Mina revealed a sad, heavy smile. "It occurred to me that I don't know much about Momo. We've never really opened up about ourselves to each other like our goals, fears, insecurities… I was so happy to be in a relationship with her but I never had any heart-to-heart talks with Momo so I can't make sense of her thinking process throughout all this. I thought that maybe you can help because you roomed with her for a long time."

 

Jeongyeon was silent as Mina spoke out her thoughts and struggles, digesting every piece of information she heard before revealing her own thoughts. "It's probably not my place to say this, but for the sake of you two making up, I'm pretty certain the reason behind Momo's behavior is that she was jealous of Sunmi unnie that day we were at the new company building. I heard from Chaeng that Momo was scowling at Sunmie unnie when she left." Mina opened her mouth to speak but Jeongyeon lifted a hand, signaling for her to stop. "I know. There's no reason for Momo to be jealous is what you were going to say, right? But this is Momo we're talking about.

 

"You're her first ever relationship, so it must have been the first time she has ever felt jealousy in this way. She wasn't thinking reasonably when she snapped at you and felt guilty when she realized how she treated you," Jeongyeon speculated.

 

"Then why is she still insistent on avoiding me?" Mina whined, cringing at herself for sounding so pathetic.

 

"I think.. Momo feels guilty. So guilty that she can't look you in the eyes, at least not yet. Not until she feels like she deserves it. You know how she is. Momo is dumb in the sense that she believes she deserves to criticize and judge herself very harshly when in reality she doesn't," Jeongyeon explains, followed by a prolonged sigh. "This is probably why she's distancing herself from you. She believes she needs to punish herself for lashing out at you."

 

Each word Jeongyeon spoke held a heavy truth to Mina' ears because she could easily process that line of reasoning for Momo's behavior. She knew Momo's harshest critic was herself. She shouldn't have realized this sooner. Mina swallowed and tightly grasped her shirt that was above her heart. "She's not even thinking about how I would feel…"

 

"She isn't," Jeongyeon agreed with a solemn nod. She gave Mina a smile and a thumbs up. "But you have a better idea of this whole situation, right?"

 

"Yeah… You were a big help, unnie," Mina smiled back and chuckled softly.

 

She was very grateful to Jeongyeon because she can finally take the first step in fixing her relationship with Momo.

 

~~~~~

 

Momo quietly opened to the door to her shared room with Mina. She exhaled in relief when the room was empty and walked over to her closet to gather spare clothes. Her heart jumped when she turned around to find Mina standing before her and closing the door. They were alone.

 

"Mina…" was all Momo could say.

 

"Were you going to leave without saying hello to your girlfriend?" Mina asked.

 

Momo detected no spite in Mina's words… but sadness. She looked down at her feet in shame.

 

Mina stepped forward till she was face to face with Momo. They were practically the same height, making it easier to look Momo in the eyes although the latter was really trying her best to avert her gaze away from Mina. Even when Mina gently cupped Momo's face in both hands so she would face her, Momo's eyes still wouldn’t meet hers. "Momo… Look at me. Please?" Mina begged softly.

 

Momo hesitated, an eye even twitching as if her muscles were conflicting with what she wanted to do. However, hearing the way Mina spoke her made it impossible for Momo to resist any longer. She relented and finally locked eyes with Mina.

 

Mina could see with painful clarity the guilt, the fear, and the regret that were swirling in Momo's eyes. She could feel Momo subtly shaking as she proceeded to cup her face. Before, the silent spell she placed on Momo would wear off and Momo would take her chance in running away again, Mina leaned in and kissed Momo.

 

Momo instantly froze, eyes widening by the contact she had not felt in days. The softness of Mina's plush lips pressed against her own caused her mind to reel in a daze, and her knees suddenly felt weak.

 

Mina felt Momo tense up and carefully led the other girl to their bed, allowing momentum to help her topple Momo over. They both landed on the mattress with a soft thud, with Mina pinning Momo's arms down as she locked lips with Momo once more, kissing her hard. She wanted Momo to feel the frustration and loneliness she felt throughout this ordeal and if Momo wasn't willing to listen, then she had to do it through actions alone.

 

After awhile, Mina felt Momo finally relax beneath her, no longer resisting and reciprocating the kiss. Relief swelled in Mina's heart and began to kiss Momo more tenderly and lovingly than before. This was what she missed: being with Momo, touching Momo, kissing Momo. She felt empty during this separation but holding Momo made Mina feel complete again.

 

Mina blinked in confusion when Momo pushed her away so she could sit up and wrapped her arms around her. The warm gesture was so sudden, Mina's eyes were suddenly brimming with tears.

 

"I'm sorry," Momo whispered quietly, tightening her embrace around Mina. "I was being stupid."

 

"You were…" Mina agreed but hugged back just as tight, burying her face into Momo's shoulder, the scent of peaches and cream comforting her.

 

"I got jealous of Sunmi unnie. I knew it was stupid to be jealous of her, I know how devoted you are to me, but the more I denied and suppressed my jealous, the more it grew. At it's peak, I released my frustrations out on you. I didn't know how to control it because I've never felt this way till now…" Sincere regret dripped into her apology and she held Mina even tighter than before, the latter nowhere near protesting as Momo continued. "When we began dating, I told myself I wanted to be a stronger person. I'm always being babied by the other members, even by our maknaes. But I couldn't act like that if I wanted to take care of you and protect you. "

 

Momo paused and pulled away so she could look at Mina, rubbing her upper arm. "So when you called me childish in the hallway, I felt like I failed you. I felt like I haven't grown at all. I felt that I wasn't good enough―"

 

Mina cut her off by placing a delicate finger on Momo's lips to silence her then shook her head. "Momo… You're more than enough. The only girl I want. The girl I've been pining after and quietly yearning for since our trainee days. You don't have to change for me because I love you for the way you are. If it makes you feel better, we can take turns babying each other," Mina joked and laughed at an attempt to ease the tense atmosphere.

 

Instead, Momo began to tear up despite the smile that was curving on her lips. "Why aren't you angry with me? I wrongfully yelled at you for something you had no control over."

 

"Silly… Because I missed you. I missed being in your arms. I missed holding you and being held by you," Mina confessed, lifting a hand to cup Momo's cheek as she brushed her thumb gingerly beneath her eyes to wipe away the tears. "I forgive you. Just promise me that you'll be more open with your feelings from now on. I know it isn't an easy thing for you to do, but I want to be able to understand you better. Love is a two-way street as they say. We're both still fairly new to this whole relationship so let's tackle this together. You don't have to burden all this weight on your own. That's why I'm here." Mina leaned in to kiss Momo on the lips then pressed their foreheads together. "Because I know if I was struggling with my own emotions and problems, you'd be there instantly to help lift the weight off my shoulders."

 

"I would," Momo answered without any hesitation, arms encircling Mina to bring her back into an embrace. "Thank you, Mina. You really are too good for someone like me."

 

"Maybe so but you're the only one I want, Momo," Mina replied sincerely, nuzzling into the crook of Momo's neck then pushed Momo back down onto the bed.

 

Momo chuckled softly as she watched Mina straddle her, hands resting on the younger's thighs. "You're the only one I want too, Mina."

 

Mina swallowed thickly and blushed when she felt Momo's hands caress at her thighs. "Hey, Momo… I want to show you how much I want you. I want you to see that no one else is good enough for me but you, so jealousy will never happen again. Is that okay..?"

 

Catching the underlying meaning behind Mina's words, Momo smiled affectionately at her and nodded. "Yeah… It's more than okay."

 

One by one, their clothing disappeared from their bodies to scatter haphazardly on the floor. Momo leaned back into her arms, watching Mina lap at the arousal of her breast with her hot, skilled tongue, her own with darkened eyes hazed with lust. Her breath hitched in her throat in anticipation whenever Mina's hand stroked her inner thigh, each time closer to her aching center than before.

 

"Fuck, Mina…" Momo moaned, a shiver sent through her spine when Mina gently bit down on the pert nub only to soothe it the next moment with her tongue. The mixture of pain and pleasure was incredibly stimulating. Mina was barely even touching her and yet Momo couldn’t deny just how soaked she was between the legs. She desperately sought the love Mina was giving her, to make up for lost time due to her unreasonable actions, but forced herself to keep control of her body and submit to Mina. Right now, she was Mina's and Mina could do whatever she wanted to her and whatever pace she desired.

 

"You're so beautiful, Momo," Mina murmured, planting a kisses between the dancer's breasts. Her gaze flickered downward and noticed the way Momo pressed her thighs together, giggling softly in amusement. "Someone is becoming impatient down there…" When Momo silently nodded, Mina answered by descending lower, leaving a trail of kisses in her path, until she was completely settled between Momo's legs. Mina shuddered from pleasure simply from the scent of Momo's arousal, knowing it was for her and her alone. No one would be able to see Momo so vulnerably turned on except for her. Momo was all hers.

 

Mina waited enough, and so did Momo.

 

There was no reason to start off slow.

 

Mina wanted Momo to know just how important she was to her.

 

"M-Mina!" Momo had to clamp down on her index finger to muffle her cries of pleasure as Mina relentlessly pumped two fingers into her womanhood, her own hips bucking to meet each thrust to assist driving those perfect fingers even deeper. Her entire body trembled when Mina wrapped her lips around her sensitive bud, nibbling and licking around the bundle of nerves. All Momo could do was tangle her fingers messily in Mina's hair begging, pleading, urging the younger girl to go further as words were no longer an option. She was barely coherent to form any proper sentences in her current state, her senses completely overwhelmed by the pleasure she was being given by Mina.

 

Seeing Momo on the verge of becoming undone and the melodious sound of her moans was enough to arouse Mina as well. Each whimper she elicited whenever she curled her fingers against slick folds or each jerk of the hips whenever she ran her tongue roughly across Momo's clit sent an electric pleasure down her spine that settled right between her legs. Mina greedily lapped up ever bit of nectar flowing from Momo once she replaced her fingers with her tongue, while the volume of Momo's moans only escalated.

 

Momo was close and so was Mina.

 

A strangled whine emitted from the back of Momo's throat when she no longer felt Mina touching her only to be shocked when Mina situated herself so that their lower lips were only centimeters from touching, swallowing thickly yet breathing heavily with need when Mina hooked one Momo's legs over her shoulder. They have never done this position before, which only fueled Momo's excitement and lust. "Mina…" Momo whispered. It was the only thing she could say.

 

Mina smiled, a dazzling and sweet gummy smile that was a complete contrast to her the lewd and provocative motion she was about to do. While biting on her lower lip, Mina closed the distance between them and began grinding her womanhood against Momo's, both of them moaning at the contact that sent their skin aflame.

 

The slickness of their folds and the hardness of their clits rubbing harshly against each other gave off a whole different level of pleasure that they've never felt. Their bodies glistened in sweat. Eyes squeezed shut as their hips bucked wildly, feeling the tautness in the pit of their stomachs, seeking for raw, unabashed release.

 

"Mina… I can't… I can't…" Momo whimpered in between breaths.

 

"Come with me, Momo… Let's come together…" Mina moaned out.

 

They bucked their hips in tandem with each other till they couldn't hold back any longer. Within seconds, Mina's and Momo's vision blurred to white as their orgasms washed over them simultaneously, bodies shuddering and trembling violently from the pleasure that was spreading to every fiber of their being.

 

Somehow in the midst of it all, Mina crawled over to Momo so she could collapse on top of her the moment she came down from her high, breathing heavily. Her eyes were still shut as she listened to the rapid beating of Momo's heart, who was also recovering from the intensity of her climax.

 

When her breathing returned somewhat to normal, Momo struggled to speak properly. "That was… amazing." It wasn't much of a sentence but Momo knew it was enough for Mina to understand.

 

"It was," Mina murmured in agreement. "Although, I'm not sure if we should experience this kind of release every time. It'd be dangerous when we need to get up for schedules."

 

Momo chuckled. "You're right. I don't think we need to scar Nayeon or Jihyo when they would have to force themselves into our room to wake us up and see us naked."

 

"The absolute horror," Mina laughed, and Momo laughed with her.

 

Momo then rolled onto her side so she could complete wrap her arms around Mina, pulling her close so that their bodies were pressed together, then buried her face into Mina's hair. "I'm glad I didn't lose you. I was afraid I was going to."

 

Mina placed her own arms around Momo's waist and close her eyes in contentment. "You won't. I'm stubborn myself. I always dreamed to be yours, and now that I am, I don't want to lose you. I have no intention of leaving your side. You're stuck with me."

 

"Never?" Momo asked.

 

 Her voice was barely audibly, Mina almost didn't catch it. It was faint but Mina could hear the hint of fear and uncertainty in Momo's question. Although Mina knew she wouldn't be able to completely rid of Momo's insecurities, Mina would make sure to remind Momo just how much she loved her.

 

"Never," Mina affirmed. "You'll always have my heart, Hirai Momo."

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

_Meanwhile during the sex…_

 

 

"Whoa…" Nayeon whispered to Sana, who also had her ear pressed up against the door of Mina and Momo's room.

 

"They're really going at it, aren't they?" Sana whispered back, feeling embarrassed for eavesdropping but unable to tear herself away from what they were hearing.

 

"Is this what they call 'make-up sex'"? Nayeon muttered.

 

Suddenly, Nayeon and Sana felt something hit the top of their heads, both yelping in pain. When they turned out they shrunk in fear when they looked up at an angry Jihyo and an angry Jeongyeon glaring daggers down at them, both wielding rolled-up magazines in their hands.

 

"If you don't want to get hit again, you two step away from the door right now," Jihyo warned with a deadpanned expression.

 

"But it was starting to get good― OW!" Sana whined when Jeongyeon hit her again.

 

"No buts. Out. Now," Jeongyeon commanded sternly.

 

With pouting lips, Nayeon and Sana stood up and dejectedly walked away from the door before Jihyo and Jeongyeon smacked them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wisteriamemory_ @ Twitter


End file.
